My Life in the New Hell
by Dean it's angels
Summary: Romano is a normal high school student well as normal as it gets and he's after some one who will never love him. while a certain spaniard wants him.how will this love triangle work out? will france molest anyone?will i stop aking questions? read&find out
1. prologue

Hetalia High, or as I like to call it Hell. Now you're probably wondering who the fuck I am, well let me shed some light on that. I'm Romano Lovino Vargas one of three brothers. You could say I'm an average teenage boy except for one thing, I'm gay. Do you know what it's like being gay in high school? Where no one accepts you not even your own grandfather who's like your dad.

That's not even the worst part! And before you say this is just some fucking little baby whining about his shit life, well FUCK YOU! If I want to tell everyone about it then I fucking will! As I was saying My only friends are three guys who call themselves the Bad Touch Trio who the fuck calls themselves the bad touch trio oh yea fucking morons do! I get groped by all three of them on a regular basis, Francis being the worst.

Let me tell you a little bit about the fuckers. First there's Antonio, AKA the tomato bastard. He's a pervert to say the least, he's also a Junior like the rest of his bastard friends. Antonio's been creeping on me since the start of middle school. I don't like him like that he's my friend only my friend.

Then there's Francis, ewww just saying his name gives me an STD. He'll fuck anything that moves! His whole life is about sex and he doesn't care who you are! I think that someone must have broken his heart pretty bad for him to act like this. SHUT UP I have sympathy. The only thing I like about the guy is that he doesn't believe in rape. That certainly saves a lot of lives!

Now last but not least the potato bastard #2. Gilbert is probably the least "active" one of the group. He doesn't go on dates or anything but he's defiantly had sex, which is a bit odd but whatever. He's obnoxious too, always proclaiming how awesome he is and his stupid "5 meters". I'll be surprised if that thing is one fucking inch because that big ego has to compensate for something. I met Gilbert before anyone else he was always nice to me when everyone else hated me. I also... I don't know loved him. I was going to tell him even though he didn't feel the same but then Tonio came in and screwed everything up! **So now I'm stuck pinning over someone I'll never fucking have! Why God why?**

**A/N: ok so this is just the beginning i have way more too write. it's just too kinda set the mood ya know? anyway im not realy sure when the 2nd chapter is gonna be up cuz i have midterms and stuff so enjoy whta i have now okay? oh and before i forget and get sued i don't own Hetalia ohh poo why wont they let me own it!**

**HASTA LA PASTA EVERYBODY!**


	2. Cutting Class

"Vee~ Romano wake up its time for schooooolll~" _To be honest with you I didn't want to get up. Having to go to school every day and be around the one I love but never getting to actually BE with him. Fuck! I'm not going to make this a sappy drama!_

''Go the fuck away Feli. I'll get up myself." Romano groaned out. He rolled off his bed and went to take a shower. _Why the fuck is that albino bastard so sexy! Dammit! Stop thinking about him you're only going to get depressed and you know what happened last time._ Romano stepped out of the shower only to be met with his little brother, Marcello. "GAH! What the fuck!"

"Hehe you take showers for too long. You talk to yourself too. Soooooo who's this sexy bastard?" _I said all that out loud? That sly little son of a bitch! Although...I can't really complain can I? I did sort of teach him how to eavesdrop._

"He's no one. No. one. Now go take your fucking shower, asswipe." Marcello grabbed a facecloth and headed into the shower while Romano went to go get dressed. Romano took out a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black tank top with an unbuttoned Black button down shirt. He rolled up the sleeves, grabbed his bag and ran out the door to walk to school.

"Bye fratello! See you later veee~!" Feliciano yelled from the upstairs window.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Feli." Romano waved over his shoulder and kept walking.

* * *

><p><em>Well here it is my hell with the three bastards. Oh speaking of them here they come now. YAY! Note the sarcasm...<em>

"LOVI~! I missed you so much mi amor!" Antonio screamed while running towards Romano, who cringed and braced himself for hug he was going to get.

"Ugggg! Bastard get off me! Why the fuck must you hug me all the time!"

"Because mi tomate I missed you! Did you miss me too_?" Of course I fucking missed him. He's one of my best friends, only friends...actually. I wasn't about to let that tomato bastard know!_

"You saw me fucking yesterday! How can I miss you asshole?"

"Kesesesesesese calm down princess. It's only right that your boyfriend misses you." Gilbert said coming up from behind Francis and wrapping an arm around Romano's shoulder.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend!" Romano shouted, his face going bright red because of Gilberts proximity.

"Sure princess that's why you're lit up like a Christmas tree! Kesesesesese!" Gilbert laughed out while moving his face closer to Romano's.

"Ohonononon, I think it is my turn to speak up. The warning bell is about to ring mes amis and you remember what happened last time we were late." Francis started walking into the school with a little flirty/sultry hip swish.

"Francis is right I don't want to give Arthur another reason to hate me! Bye Lovi! Bye Gil!" With that Antonio ran into the school trying to not be caught by the student body president.

"Awww. There a bunch of lame asses! Hey cut school with me princess. It'll be awesomely fuuuuun!"

"No. Fucking. Way. Bastard. The last time I cut class with Antonio that trigger happy bastard found us. He had a real fucking gun! He was ready to kill us!" Romano tried to break free of Gilbert and get to class but Gil was too strong.

"Awww come on mow it'll be super fun! I've never cut class with just you. Please...I'll love you forever!" _I know that he's just saying that so I'll go with him. Gil could never love me. No one could love me anyway._ "So let's go princess!" Gilbert proceeded to drag Romano off of school property.

"I never said I would go with you, albino bastard!" Romano continued to grumble to himself and eventually gave up and started following the Prussian.

* * *

><p>"Weeee'eeerrr hhhheeerrreee!"<p>

"Were the fuck is 'here' bastard!" Gilbert stood in front of the back entrance to the movie theater.

"Shhhh and follow me." The albino went into the building with the Italian following," So what movie do you want to see princess?"

"Why the fuck are we here?"

" To see a movie duh! Now what do you want to see?"

"..."

"That's it I'm picking for you! Hmmmm...Oh that one looks good Sebastian the Demon Butler from Hell." Gilbert grabbed Romano's wrist and him into theater number 8.

"W-what? T-that's a scary movie! Can't we pick a different one?" The little Italian started to get nervous. _That's one thing I won't do is watch a scary movie. I can't stand them I may look tough but inside I'm more like Feliciano. Another thing I'm afraid of is heights but he'll never know that. _

"No, princess we're seeing this one. Why don't you want-" Gil looked over at Romano and saw the boy was sinking himself into his seat shaking."Ohhh I get it your scared~. You can just sit on my lap I'll protect you from any demons!" The taller boy pulled Romano into his lap. (Romano's facing forward)

"Nonononononono everyone will see!" Gilbert looked around the theater.

"Hey, look around there's no one here princess. We're completely alone. It's still pretty early ya know." Romano looked around and indeed saw that they we're alone. His face became intently red. "Now clam down and watch the movie." The Prussian wrapped his arms around his little Italian waist. The movie started with a bloody scene, Gilbert instantly put his hand over Romano's eyes and pulled his head back to whisper "Close your eyes Roma. I'll tell you when it's over...maybe Kesesesesese your neck looks so pretty at this angle. I think I could just. Take. A. Bite." Gilbert opened his mouth and moved forward.

"Roma~! Hey princess! wake up!" Romano woke up to see Gilbert's hand in front of his face. He slapped his hand out of the way. "Well it's about time darling, you feel asleep right after I put you in my lap. Am I really that comfy? Kesesesesese!"

" Shut up albino bastard! What fucking time is it?" Romano asked while getting up and stretching.

" About 12. Why?"

"W-what? How long was that fucking movie?"

" It was only two hours buuuut when I saw you asleep you were so cute I didn't have the heart to move you. So I took a nap myself. Do you want to head back to school, see if we can get lunch?" Gil started walking out of the theater and towards school. Romano followed silently behind him.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at school it was lunch period . They went through the back door and sat with the rest of the bad touch trio. "LOVI~! Where have you been? Boss missed you so much!"<p>

" Oh the princess skipped class with the awesome me!" Gilbert pointed his thumb to himself and wrapped an arm around Romano to pull him closer.

"Lovi? You cut class with Gil and not boss?" Antonio started to give Romano puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes I did and why the fuck are you calling yourself boss? I'm not your fucking henchmen! I'm a grown ass man! No one owns me and this is NOT the fucking 1500's or some shit!"

"Ohonononon my little Italian you can always be my henchmen." As Francis was talking he was moving around the table. Francis grabbed Romano bringing him back to his seat and putting him in his lap.

" The fuck? Let me go bastard! Now!" Romano thrashed in Francis's arms but he couldn't break free. He even tried to bit Francis but the Frenchmen dogged every move.

"Awww why can't I have you to myself a little bit longer?" He whispered into Romano's ear, then swiped his tongue along his ear shell. Romano shivered. Unfortunately Gilbert and Antonio left to go get lunch when Romano started screaming about henchmen. Francis, not knowing when to stop, reached up and grabbed the boys curl.

"Ahhh stop it! please uhnnn~!"

"Oh but Romano you seem to enjoy it~ and you make such cute noises." Francis gave the curl a few hard tugs and Romano was putty in his hands. He took out his cell phone and quickly took a picture of Romano horny face.

"F-Francis p-please let m-me goooo~!" Francis let go and Romano quickly raced back to his seat on the other side of the table. The Frenchmen started sending the picture to his buddies

"Ohonononon now Gil and Tonio will see how adorable your horny face is."

"W-what! Why the fuck would you send them a picture of me like that! Romano's face was getting redder by the second

**IN THE LUNCH LINE **

**I'm Awesome I'm Awesome, Rico tomato Rico tomato. **" Oh hey a text from Francis!" Gil and Antonio say together. They open their messages and are met with Romano's face , half -lidded eyes, red cheeks, and small tears of pleasure. Both of them try to repress their instant boners but then they see their so called friend in the background with his fingers intertwined around Roma's curl tightly. An aura of death surrounded them both. In a split second they were running to their table. Once they got there everything seemed normal but they know better.

"Hey mi amigo~ what did you do to my Lovi~?" Antonio sang out but to anyone who knew him they would know certain death is coming. Gilbert and Antonio were on either side of Francis, looming over him.

"Ummm n-nothing? H-he wanted i-it? The French boy said ( more like asked) with a hint of nervousness and hesitation.

"Bullshit! Roma would never let you do that to him!" Gilbert screamed in his face. Francis flinched away.

"I swear I won't do it again just don't hurt me!"

" Too late, amigo." Antonio was about to punch Francis but his fist was caught in mid air.

" I think this is grounds for detention Mr. Carriedo." A thick British accent came from behind him. "Mr. Weillschmidt I believe you should stand down, for your own good." Gilbert growled but went to see if Romano was okay. "Here you go. Report to room B312 today." Arthur handed Tonio a pink slip of paper. The Spaniard sighed heavily and snatched the paper away from the Brit. "Thank you have a nice day." Antonio sat back down.

"Francis don't ever do that again."

"Oui I won't Gil I swear I won't."

"Alright, are you okay Roma?"

"Give me all of your phones...NOW!" Quickly the trio handed over their phones. Romano deleted all the photos from them. He handed them back."Now, no one speak of this again or pull my curl now that you know got it?" The three of them nodded and for the rest of the day looked like pouting children who got in trouble with their mommy's.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL AT GIL'S HOUSE<strong>

When Gilbert got home he immediately ran to his room and locked the door. He pulled out his phone and looked through his camera picture roll."YES! He didn't go through my saved pictures!" He proceeded to dance around his room until Ludwig yelled at him to stop.


	3. The Bet

BEEEP! BEEEEP! Gilbert slammed his over-sized hand onto his alarm clack and rolled over, going back to sleep. Ten minutes later Ludwig came into his room already agitated with his brother blatantly ignoring of a schedule.

" Mein Gott, bruder get up and go to school!" Ludwig yelled as he pulled the blanket off of gilberts bare body.(He's wearing boxers...with little chicks on them!*fangirl scream/giggle nosebleed*)

"WWWEEESSSTTT! I wanna sleep! Schools boring~!" He started flailing like a fish out of water on his bed.

_What would make him get out of bed and actually want to go to school...well it's a B day so he has gym...with Romano...and if Romano wears the same thing as Feli..._ "Hey East isn't today gym day?"

"Uggg all the more reason not to go!"

"But isn't Romano in your class? And doesn't he wear those booty shorts like Feli?" Ludwig smirked when he heard a faint gasp from Gilbert, who's head was currently under a pillow.

"H-he wears b-b-b-b-booty shorts? "

"Ja, I thought you knew, you are in class with him right?"

"Think West I never actually go to that worthless class!"Gilbert sprang from his bed and made a b-line for the bathroom. Five minutes later a fully dressed Prussian came out of the bathroom and downstairs to get some breakfast.( read as a Poptart and how the hell did he get dressed when he didn't bring any clothes! o_O) "See ya West!" he ran out the door and headed straight for school.

"Wow he's either just perverted or he _really _likes Romano, he left earlier than me!" Ludwig sat at the kitchen table stunned at his brothers antics.

**AT SCHOOL**

* * *

><p><em>Kesesesesesese I get to see Roma~ in booty shorts! Best. Day. Ever. okay it's still early so I'll just wait by his locker. <em>Once Gil got in the school he went straight to Romano's locker and sat in front of it. After a few minute of sitting there Gilbert became tired and told himself he was just going to take a little nap. _Ow what the fuck is poking my head...ow I wish whatever it is would stop..._" OW! What the fuck!" Gilbert screamed, now awake, and wrapped his arms around his shin _That's in A LOT of PAIN right now!_

"Move away from my locker dipshit." The Prussian looked up and saw a very red faced Romano who was seemingly pissed.

"Oh hey princess I was waiting for you, about time you got here. " he got up off the ground and moved for Romano."I'm here to take you to class!"

"We don't have the same class dumbass." The Italian had opened his locker and was angrily shoving books in.

"Actually princess we do have the same class. You have gym period seven right?" the taller teen was reaching into his bag pulling out his schedule if more proof was needed.

"Yea but I don't see how that relates to you and your ugly face." He slammed his locker shut and gave his full attention to the albino. As he soon as he turned around a rectangular piece of paper was shoved into his face.

"Look at what i have for period seven! We have gym together Roma~!"

Romano paled when he saw his gym teachers name and the number seven. "Aww hell no! Why the fuck didn't you show up at the beginning of the year when I still had time to switch out!"

"That's not nice princess...now the awesome me will walk you to class!" Gilbert grabbed the shorter boys wrist and started running down the hall to the lower gym.

* * *

><p>In the locker room Gil let go of Romano and pushed him towards a changing room."Okay princess go and get changed and I'll be waiting for you cuz I'll be done way before you."<p>

"Fine bastard why the hell are you being so pushy?" but his question fell on deaf ears, Gilbert was already gone. "Bastard..."

Gilbert got changed pretty quickly and stands outside Romano's changing room, which is actually just a curtain hung up wrong so you can see everything from the right angle. Gil of course eventually found that angle. He looked inside just as Romano was taking off his pants. _wow who knew he had such a girly figure . Oh god that picture of his horny face had been such good masturbation material but if I could fuck that cute little ass! Christ it would be fucking heaven! _

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gil had been too lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice that Romano was finished changing. "WHERE YOU FUCKING _SPYING _ON ME! You fucking albino pervert!" Romano's face became red because he just remembered he was wearing Prussian flag boxers that Feli bought him when he learned about Romano's crush on Gil.

"Oh crap listen Romano I uhhh..." Gil couldn't tell the boy he wanted to fuck why he was peeping so Gilbert choose to make Romano uncomfortable. "Was that the Prussian flag that decorated your cute ass Roma~? Kesesesesese!" Romano turned red even his neck did, and sputtered nonsense. "Come on cutie we have a class to get to." Gil took Romano's hand and dragged him to class. There was a sub that day so the students could either go outside to play football (or as you Americans call it soccer) or stay inside and play capture the flag. The older teen choose capture the flag and Romano...he had no choice he was still attached to Gilbert. Only six people stayed inside including Romano and Gilbert.

"Hey jackass I bet I could beat your pathetic ass!"

"HA! Fat chance princess! Let's go teams of three anyone with the awesome me is blue team!" On Gilbert's team was a Turkish boy named Sadiq who always wore a mask over his eyes, and a conceded Danish boy with spiky hair and a wad of cash sticking out of his pocket, his name is Mathias.

Romano's team was a little less than awesome though. On his team was a shy boy, Matthew, from Canadia (north north America) with big purple eyes. Romano's other teammate is a prissy free loading Austrian named Roderich. "Kesesesesese the anti-social lame-asses vs. the awesomeness!"

" Shut up batard!"

"Hey princess why don't we make this game interesting? If I win you have to skip school with me again on Friday." Gilbert gave a cocky grin.

"And if I win bastard you have to...do whatever I say for the rest of the day! "

"I knew you would pick something like that. MEN READY YOUR POSITIONS!"

"Honestly Gilbert were not on a boat and even if we were you would never be the captain." Roderich said with indifference dripping from his voice, he really didn't want to be in gym at all let alone with this buffoon. Romano knew that his team wasn't the best but at least they can give good insults?

"That's not nice Roddy! Mathias your covering the small one with the polar bear and Sadiq you get prissy pants over there."

"What are you talking about there's no one there just Romano and Roderich." Mathias decided to voice his confusion as Gilbert and Sadiq got into their proper places.

"I'm right here" Matthew waved his hand and set his polar bear off to the side.

"SHIT! Matt we could have used you for our secret weapon!" while Romano was chewing Matthew out Gilbert was sneaking by them drawing closer to the red teams flag. "FUUUCCKKK! Aristocrat stop him!"

Roderich turned around and ran after the Prussian. Just as Gil was about to grab the flag Roderich ripped off the belt Gil was wearing to signal that he was out.(when I used to play it in school we had belts with 3 streamers around it so if it was ripped off you, you were out and hoped that your team won) "HA fuck face you're out! Nice save Roderich!" Romano went over to the Austrian and they hi-fived.

The game went on for quite some time, the next person to go was Matthew after being cornered by The Dane who asked Matt on a date right before he got him out. Then Mathias and Roderich were out when they ripped off the belts at the same time. It was down to Romano and Sadiq who will win!

"Take the little brat out Sadiq! We're counting on you!" Mathias yelled from the sidelines followed by Gilbert's infectious laughter.

Roderich decided to give his remaining teammate a pep-talk too."Romano you have to win just think about having to spend all day Friday with that behemoth!"

"HEY! Roddy not nice!" Gilbert crossed his arms and looked at the game with a pout on his face. He really doesn't like losing.

"Hehe get ready kid cuz I'm gonna squish you like a bug." The Turk and Romano were walking back and forth like a predator studying its prey.

"Oh I think not I'm not spending another day with that jackass." Romano smirked, his eyes were filled with mischief as they flickered from Sadiq to the blue flag only a short distance away. In a flash Romano was on the other teams side. Sadiq was just as quick, he was on Romano's heels. Romano closed in on the flag, grabbed it and did a 180 just missing Sadiq's hand. Romano ran faster than he had before and made it to his side. He could hardly believed he won neither did anyone else.

"I-I-I...I WON! FUCK YEA!" Romano's smiled so wide his teammates thought his face would split. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" He walked over to the rest of his cheering team and they all hugged. Roma didn't even mind the physical contact. The other team was happy that they won even if they lost they never got to see the little Italian smile or win anything so all in all they were happy. Gilbert on the other hand was still a bit sulky due to the fact that now he has to do whatever the bi-polar and easily pissed off Italian says.

"Congrats...I guess...hmmm I was really looking forward to Friday too. So what do want me to do?"

"Hmmm...carry me to the locker room servant! This is going to be fun! I'll see you guys at lunch!" Romano grabbed onto Gilbert's shoulders and hopped onto his back. "MUSH!"

"I'm not a dog princess. This is gonna be a long day..."


	4. AN

**A/N: I sorry I haven't been updating for those 5 people who read my story's but i had a huge fight with my stepmother so my dad is pissed at me plus I'm failing all my classes so I'm trying really I know I shouldn't make excuses so sorry. I will try to write. Plus I've been wrapped up in reading the Hunger Games! I'm team Peeta tell me if you like Gale better so far everyone I know likes him better but I just find Peeta to have that natural sweetness to him and kindness. Gale is just I don't know how to describe him really ok I'm gonna stop rambling know and start my homework! bye ^-^**


	5. Angry Spaniards

"So bastard you ready to do whatever I say?" Romano and Gilbert were walking to their next class, it's the only other class they have together the rest Romano has to be alone for. (Poor Roma he needs more support! who's writing this!...oh wait I am...shit)

"God you get smug when you have power. Remind me to never vote for you if you decide to run for president."

"Shut up bastard, your just upset cuz you lost! Carry my books!" Romano tossed his history book over his shoulder along with his trig book. Gilbert wasn't really expecting the forecast to be a ten pound book downpour!

"Ahhh! Shit princess you could have fucking warned me! I don't feel like getting a concussion!"

"Ohhh concussion that's a big word for you, now stop being sour and sit with me." Romano and Gilbert arrived at history class in room B312 with their teacher Mr. Hodge. Romano walked all the way to the back of the class to his usual seat in the corner. (like the little emo kid he is! no offence to the emo's I'm one myself so I know what you're going through and I hope reading this made you feel better!)

"Why? I don't usually sit with you and we're in class so you can't really ask me to do anything." Gilbert sat down in the desk next to Roma anyway.

"Because this is the- ...was the only class I had with you and I don't like sitting or being alone…now go ahead make fun of me like I know your gonna do."

_Wow I didn't think he felt that way, he really has no other friends does he well at least he has me now! The awesome me will cheer him! Too bad he's with Tonio I would make him feel so special…I guess it will never happen…damn it I'm falling for the kid…and hard too..._

"Are Antonio, Francis, and I really your only friends? Don't we get so annoying you want to find new people to hang out with?" Gilbert was really trying to understand his crush better, it just seemed odd to him that his Italian only had three friends.

Mr. Hodge had already begun teaching about ancient Rome. Neither teen really cared they were caught in their own little world like the rest of the class. One kid was actually sleeping, others just staring blankly into the wibbly wobbly timey wimey...stuff that is space and time.

"Well I do get annoyed but I'm me remember? I'm not really known for my positive attitude and amazing people skills. Besides no matter how annoying you guys are I wouldn't leave all of you, I would miss being around you..." Romano didn't think about filtering his thoughts but due to his pride he had to think of a good cover up. "I mean..uh...you would all be lost without me! You guys wouldn't know your ass from your elbow!" Well sort of a good cover up.

"Okay princess I'll believe that piece of shit lie...for now..."The Prussian returned his attention to the front of the class. As Mr. Hodge prattled on about whatever he was teaching Gilbert continued to think about what Romano had said. _He said he would miss being around me or was he talking about the three of us as a whole? _Gilbert slammed his head down onto his old, flimsy desk and gave a frustrated sigh. Romano gave him a worried look but decided not to act on his friends' weird behavior. _This is driving me up the wall! I want to help him, I mean it doesn't look like Antonio is helping him...I need to break those two up. Consulting with Francy-pants would be a good idea he is the master of l'amore or some shit like that, he'll know how to split them up._

The ringing bell resonated though out the small classroom making all the students snap out of their stupor. As the rest of the class was pouring out of the door the Prussian remained seated thinking about possible plans to win over Romano.

"Hey dumbass! Class is over lets go I still have five minutes to boss you around. Oh and what lunch do you have today? I always forget what lunches we all have together."

Gilbert looked around the room and saw it was only them and Mr. Hodge, who was sitting at his desk rubbing his temples after another unproductive class. "It's like a world conference! Nothing gets done in my class room!" The forty year old teacher said to himself.

"Yea lets go princess." Gilbert grabbed Romano's hand walking out of the classroom together. Once in the hall Gilbert lingered with his hand not really wanting to let go but knowing he had to before Tonio showed up. " hmmm so what were you saying about lunch?"

"Oh I asked what lunch you have today I can't remember if we all have third or we're separated." Romano kept walking with Gilbert even though his class is the complete opposite way.

"Yea ummm today's a B day so we have lunch with just Francis today Antonio has fourth while you, me, and Franny have third." Gilbert wasn't really paying attention to Romano. He was just answer the questions that were thrown at him, his mind was still on how to break up the non-existing relationship Antonio and Romano have.

"Not that I care but...are you alright?" Romano has stopped walking and the two stand in the empty hallway. The bell has rung about three minutes ago, neither really caring. The Italians face was plastered with worry and Gilbert could see this so he had to reassure his love.

" Yes Romano I'm fine you don't have to worry. I was just thinking of a plan to sabotage the cheerleaders with Francis. Hey since we're already late lets skip this period?" Gilbert was looking at Romano with his usual happy smile on but if you looked into his eyes you could almost see his determination.

"No way we just skipped yesterday! I could get in series trouble for skipping all the time! Feli has already figured it out and no matter what you say he's evil, so he's already threatening me that he's going to tell Nonno." The shorter teen crossed his arms and turned around to get to his next class. Gilbert grabbed Romano's shoulder pulling him into his chest, holding him tightly.

"Roma...please come with me..." You could hear the pleading tone in his voice it's like he didn't want to be alone. Romano's cheeks became red as he tilted his head backwards to look into the elders red orbs.

"O-ok I'll go but just this period." The duo walked to the front entrance hand in hand planning on just sitting under the tree the smokers use to hide themselves. Oddly enough it never smelled like smoke over there. Once at the old warped tree they sat down to be out of view of the many widows that line the school.

The teens sat there in peaceful silence for a while until Romano spoke up, "You know bastard I'm still in charge of you."

"Kesesesese your never gonna let that go are you?" Gilbert scooted closer to Romano and pulled the small boy into his lap.

"H-hey b-bastard what the fuck are you doing!" Romano started thrashing in Gilberts hold and hitting the albino's shoulders as Gilberts arms wrapped around him tighter. Gilbert placed his forehead to Romano's. Romano froze and stared into Gil's demon like eyes. Gilbert closed his eyes and moved his lips forward capturing the Italians trembling ones in a soft kiss. Romano couldn't understand what was going on so he stayed unmoving as Gilbert kissed him. Once the Prussian drew back and looked at Romano's red and flustered face he placed the teen back on the ground and stood.

"I swear I'll take you from that over happy bastard." That was the last thing said before the bell rang and Gilbert ran back into the brick school. Romano sat there now even more confused, eventually he got up and went to class as well.

* * *

><p><em>Ok now...WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT! I was going to wait to kiss him after I split them up so I wouldn't make him like cheat on Toni. I have to Find Francy-pants. <em>Gilbert walked to his next class which was biology. He had it with Francis so he could tell him all about his Romano problem and awesome plan. He arrived at B353 and as he walked through the door was he was hit with the smell of dead fish. Upon further expectation he also found every student in the back corners of the class room looking at something on a lab table.

"Hey what are you all looking at that's more awesome than me?"

"Oh Gil your here I thought you said you refused to come to school today." Francis said turning his attention to the front of the room. " Anyway come here look at this." he waved his hand at Gilbert telling him to come over there. Gilbert did as he was told and looked over his friends shoulder."Mein Gott what the fuck is that thing! It looks so awesome, do we get to dissect it?"

"Mrs. Ajaj said yes and that there's five more in that bucket so we get to work in teams of two." automatically Gilbert and Francis were partners they always were in cases like this. Mrs. Ajaj setup a lab table for everyone with the proper equipment along with a strip of tape and some pins to label the dog fish that they were working on. Gilbert noticed Ivan eyeing each tool that was handed to him so he deicide to watch him for a little bit just see if he was going to try something.

"Hey Yao I could do this to you too, with this little tiny scalpel but I would rather use a big knife. I want to see what's inside you." a Russian boy said to his boyfriend when the scalpel was passed out.

Yao paled "Ummm c-can't you just make me have a cat scan aru? Then you could see everything without cutting me open. I love you I really do but you can't go cutting me up aru."

"Da ok my little panda. And YA tozhe tebya lyublyu."

Gilbert shivered but wished he and Romano had a relationship like that but not as violent. He turned back to Francis and thought now would be a good time to tell his friend. "Hey Franny I need your help with something."

"Romano?"

"What?"

"It's about the fire ball non? I know you like him honestly do you think I'm that stupid?" Francis smirked as he saw Gilbert's shocked face. "Ouch that hurts me mon ami now you need help with confessing your feelings non? Well here's wha-"

"No I need your help splitting up him and Tonio so I can make Romano all mine."

"Wait what? Antonio and Romano aren't even dating I know Antonio would love to have a relationship with him but Romano always turns him down." Francis started poking at the dog fish after he received a look from his teacher.

"B-but I thought...WHAT THE FUCK!" Gilbert yelled and every head turned his way.

"Mr. Weillschmidt! If you don't clam down I making you work alone." Mrs. Ajaj said. She was always a lenient teacher not really punishing her students even when she said this her lips were pulled into a smile. She laughed along with the rest of the class at Gilberts little outburst.

"Sorry Ajaj." Gilbert turned back to Francis, "Ok so I just have to tell him how I feel that won't be to hard I'll tell him after class. I think he already knows how I feel any way cuz I kinda kissed him."

" Oh you did, how did he take it? Was it full of love from both sides? I bet it was awesome as you like to say." Francis was happy for Gilbert knowing that he was finally going to get his guy of his dreams, literally. Gilbert often tells him of the dreams he has about Romano, the angry little Italian boy.

"Well I think he was in shock or something cuz he just sorta froze I guess is the right word to use. He'll come around though so the awesome me isn't worried." The bell rang and Gilbert bolted from his seat and into the hallway. As he was zipping through the crowds of teenagers he bumped into someone. "Oh hey sorry wasn't looking were I was going." He looked up and saw It was Antonio but for some reason he didn't look happy at all.

"Hey Toni! ...Dude what's wrong you look royally pissed, you ok?"

"No Gil I'm not. Stay the hell away from my Lovi if you ever kiss him Again I will waste no time in smearing your blood all over that wall." Antonio pointed to the blue-green tiled wall next to him.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok so things just got ****serious! I'm planning on adding more plot twist more than yu-gi-oh! ok probly not that many but it is getting into the better parts so keep reading! I'm gonna try and get the next chappy up in maybe 2-3 weeks? ehh we'll so how it goes.**


	6. Hospital Visits

"...Listen Antonio I uhhhh...ok I'm not sugar coating this Romano is mine and I love him. I will do everything in my power to keep him away from you." Gilbert jabbed a finger into Antonio's' chest rather hard.

"No _you_ listen!" Antonio grabbed Gilbert's wrist and twisted the albinos arm behind his back. By now a crowd has formed with Francis closest to the fight. The French teen didn't want to get involved because he knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Lovi is _mine_, was and will _never_ be yours. You're going to be sitting in the hospital before you can even reach Romano." Antonio pushed Gilbert to the ground and slammed a foot onto his back.

Gilbert was withering in pain, he didn't want to fight back only because of Romano. He knew if Romano loved Antonio then beating the shit out of him with forever put him on Romano's bad side, he couldn't risk that. So Gilbert just took everything that was thrown at him but that didn't stop him from talking.

"Your just jealous because the awesome me got to kiss him." Gilbert smirked being as defiant as ever. The ring of students started chanting fight while teachers tried to push through the rowdy teenagers to stop the thing.

Antonio lost it at that comment and picked Gilbert up by the throat, crushing his windpipe. Gilbert clawed at the Spaniards hand while kicking his feet in hopes of colliding with something. Antonio's bright, happy green eyes have now turned to an acid green color. His warm smile now a sneer not even Romano could match.

"I can do whatever I want to that boy, just to prove it I'll send you pictures." With a flick of his wrist Gilbert was sent flying into a group of lockers. His face now a deep shade of red from coughing and trying to regain air flow to his lungs. Gilbert stays on the floor afraid to move because of the crunch he heard when he collided with the lockers.

The immense pain in his chest told him he had at least one broken rib. The crowd moved on after Antonio had left most likely to find Romano. Francis and the teachers went to Gilbert and called 911.

* * *

><p>Antonio made his way down three flights of stairs to get to Romano's classroom. Once he came to the art room he slammed the door open. Every head snapped to the front of the classroom. The Spanish teen scanned the room looking for Romano, he found him in the back of the class not really paying attention because he had headphones in. Without hearing anything Romano was startled when a hand roughly grabbed him.<p>

"What the Fuck! What the Hell do-...oh tomato bastard what are you doing here?"

"Your coming with me now." Antonio pushed Romano forward towards the door.

"Now listen here young man you can't come into my classroom and violently take a student! What's your name I'm reporting you." The male teacher got up close into Antonio's personal space which wasn't really a good idea at the moment.

"Yea what the fuck Antonio?" Romano was still being held by his upper arm the grip getting tighter by the second.

"Well_ sir_ my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I'm in 11th grade and you can write me up I don't fucking care. Este chico es mío." And with that Antonio continued to push Romano out of the room and towards the exit of the school.

"H-hey b-bastard are y-you feeling alright?" Romano was getting scared now, he never saw Antonio like this.

"Everything will be fine once I mark you as my property." The Spaniard keep walking in the direction of his house which was just across the street from the school. Romano didn't struggle, he let the older teen take him he knew somehow that would make it worse.

"W-what do you mean?"

"No one can have you! No. One. Not Gilbert, not Francis, just me." Antonio reached his front door and opened it forcibly almost tearing it of the hinges. He slammed the frightened Italian into the hallway wall. "Say it!"

"Say what Antonio!...say what..." Romano had tears dripping down his face, he just couldn't hold them in any longer. "Say that I love you? Is that what you want to hear! I don't, I don't love you, I love Gilbert!" SLAP. Romano raised a hand to his now red and swollen flesh of his cheek.

"I took care of that bastard so now you have to be with me." Antonio grabbed Romano's chin and pulled him into a rough kiss. He started running his hands up the small boy shirt, pinching each nipple just to hear some kind of noise from his Romano who yelped in pain.

When the kiss was broken Romano gasped for air and stated clawing at Antonio's shoulders. "What did y-you do to him!"

"If I aimed correctly he should be in a coma by now." Antonio laughed, but it had more crazy in it than his normal bright and warm laugh. Romano's eyes widened and he tried to push pass Antonio but it was no use he was stuck in a corner with Antonio in front of him.

Antonio gripped Romano's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. "Now Romano let's see if you really don't love me." He stuck his hand down Romano's pants and gripped his soft member that was becoming hard at his touch.

"I don't love you Antonio! Uhhhh s-stop touching m-me!" Romano's breaths were becoming shorter as Antonio stroked his now erect cock. Antonio took Romano's curl into his mouth and tugged it hard with his teeth. Romano continued to scream and moan at the Spanish teens ministrations.

Until everything just stopped, the hands was removed from his pants and wrists. He was no longer pinned to the wall and Antonio was on the floor passed out. Romano looked around the room at saw Francis with a flower vase.

"Romano are you alright?" Francis dropped the vase and went over to check on Romano. The brunette looked at Francis and then burst into tears, running into the Frenchmen's arms. He buried his head into Francis chest and continued to sob.

"It's ok now petit lapin." Francis picked up Romano and carried him into his car, placing him into the passenger's seat. "Now clam down and let's go to the hospital to see Gilbert. He should be there by now."

"A-Antonio said that he was in a coma! Is he ok? Is he dead, he can't be dead!" Romano started freaking out so Francis had to do something to calm him down before they get into an accident.

"No Gil is fine just a concision and maybe some broken ribs, that's what the EMT's said when they hauled him away." Francis took one on his hands off of the steering wheel and took Romano's hand. "I'm sure he's fine Romano. Gilbert is strong and nothing could stop him from living a full life." Romano squeezed Francis hand, still scared of what happed to Gilbert.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Kent County Hospital in just a few minutes. As soon as the car was parked Romano ran into the white building and straight to the front desk."Where's Gilbert Weillschmidt room!"<p>

The young nurse looked at Romano uncaringly, she popped her gum and pointed to the waiting room. Romano turned his head in the direction of her finger, he was confused and angry but then he saw someone familiar. He made his way to the blonde who had his head cradled in his hands.

"Ludwig?" The Germans head snapped up, he had tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. "Have you seen him yet?" Ludwig shook his head and Romano sat beside him, He didn't like the guy that much but it is his brother who's in the hospital.

"Oh Ludwig your hear too. I guess the school called your school." Francis said walking into the waiting room. Francis sat on the other side of the middle school student. The wait was long to the three teens but after about a half an hour a doctor came out of the double doors.

"Uhhh Weillschmidt?" Ludwig and Romano stood making their way to the doctor. Francis stayed behind thinking it was better if those two see Gilbert first."Family only."

"I'm his brother."

"I'm his boyfriend let me see him." Ludwig looked at Romano shocked. "You heard me bastard."

"Alright then this way you two." They followed the doctor silently until they reached Gilbert's room. "He just woke up so go easy on him. Once I get all the chart and put the information in the computer I'll be in to talk about what happened."

They entered the room "West! They pulled you out of school just for this?" Gilbert had a huge smile on his face like he wasn't in pain at all well he was most likely filled with morphine.

"Ja they did and I'm glad too, are you alright?" Ludwig made his way to the side of the bed and held his brothers hand. Romano just stayed behind Ludwig not wanting to interrupt the little family reunion just yet.

"West you worry too much I'm fine, trust me."

"Yea well he has a right to worry he is your brother and you ended up in the fucking hospital because of Antonio who has seemed to gone fucking crazy."Ludwig moved away when he saw the doctor at the door. They moved out into the hallway to discuss things.

"Princess? How did you get in here Doc said only my family was allowed." Romano just looked at Gilbert for a second and then burst into tears. "Hey hey Roma it's okay."

"N-no it's not okay you fucking moron!" Romano leaned over the bed and latched onto Gilbert's neck being careful to not hurt him further. "What the fuck possessed you to fight Antonio!"

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Romano as well. "You did." Romano looked up into those red orbs and stopped crying.

"W-what?"

"You, I was fighting for you. I wasn't about to let that bastard have you so I started running my mouth like I do best ya know and got thrown into some lockers. He really banged my up huh?" Gilbert gave a small chuckle but then groaned in pain. "It hurts to laugh damn asshole took away my laughing rights!" He laughed again anyway.

"Bastard...why would you fight about me...?"

"Well dumbass I thought you would have figured it out by now. I love you princess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok so this got up a lot sooner than I thought! I'm proud of myself ^-^ and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger *evil laugh* It's like whichever twilight movie when Kristen Stewart fucked the audience by gasping! In the next chapter more shit is going to go down so don't worry. goodbye for now I'm going to write the next chapter now...maybe *another evil laugh***


	7. New Love

**From: French Frog**

**Mon ami can you check on toni? he's at his house knocked **

**out make sure he's ok**

**Received 2:17**

**From: Arthur**

**Why the bloody hell is he knocked out? I'll go but only **

**to make sure he's not dead.**

**Received 2:19**

**From: French Frog**

**oh you'll stay there longer i know you will you and your**

**silly little crush.**

**Received 2:20**

**From: Arthur**

**Shut-up! I told you not to speak of that ever again!**

**Received 2:23**

* * *

><p>Arthur walked across the street after still being at school even thought it was let out 45 minutes ago. He didn't bother knocking on the door since Antonio was probably still unconscious. When he walked in he saw flowers over the floor, a puddle of water and a flower vase but no Antonio.<p>

"Antonio...?" Arthur heard a groan come from the living room. He turned the corner and saw the Spaniard on the couch clutching his head. "Antonio are you alright? What happened?"

"Why the hell are you here? Isn't there someone else you can give detention to?" Antonio said as he looked at who was in his house.

"Well if you're going to be that way you can take care of your own bloody headache!" Arthur started back towards the door but his wrist was caught.

"No, wait I'm sorry I barely made it to the couch I don't think I can fend for myself at this point." Antonio let go of the blondes wrist and looked up at him with his famous puppy dog eyes. Arthur couldn't resist those huge green orbs so he stayed to help Antonio.

The Brit went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for a little while until he found some Advil (sponsor!). "Here, you wanker take three of these." Antonio took the small red pills and popped them into his mouth, he swallowed just as Arthur was about to hand him a glass of water. "Don't take them dry! You can get them stuck in your thought!"

"Si, si mother you can go now I'll be fine. I have to go find Lovi anyway..." Antonio pushed himself of the couch onto wobbly feet. He swayed back and forth a bit but staggered to the door. Arthur blocked the Spanish boy's way and lightly pushed him back towards the couch.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not leaving, Francis told me to take care of you so that's what I'm doing. " He propped Antonio's head up with a bunch of pillows and then kneeled down in front of the overly decorated, floral patterned couch." Now let me see your head I want to know If it's bleeding or not." Arthur turned his head to the side with a groan coming from the teens lips.

"Owww your hurting meeeee~!" Antonio whined like a child as his head was touched.

"Oh stop your fussing I barely touched it!...Well there's no blood so that's good it means you won't need stitches but I think we should take you to the hospital to make sure you don't have a brain injury." Arthur stood up and started looking for Antonio's car keys. "I'm taking your car because I walk to school today."

"WE CAN'T GO!" Antonio stood up as well and gripped Arthurs wrist stopping his search for the keys.

"What? Why the bloody hell not? Let go off me!"

"I kinda...putGilinthehospital" He said in a rush, feeling guilty about it.

"Y-you w-w-what?" Arthur was beyond shocked.

"I beat up Gil and he's probably in there right now, hopefully not dead..." Antonio let go of the Brit and scratched the back of his head, finding the floor very interesting all of a sudden.

"Ok now we're defiantly going. For two reasons one, to get you checked out and two, to see if Gilberts alright. Let's go." Arthur grabbed they keys and Antonio's wrist. He half dragged the Spanish teen to the small white Daihatsu Charade imported from Europe. "Uggg figures you have the worst taste in cars."

"Whatever just drive...I still don't like you."

"Yes, yes I know love." Arthur pulled out of the drive way and headed for Kent County hospital for the second time in his life. He thought he would never have to go there again. Bad news always follows him whenever he goes there.

"Did you just call me 'LOVE'?"

"NOT LIKE THAT IDIOT!" His face flared red, "I'm _English_ I call everybody love! I call Francis love sometimes it doesn't actually _mean_ anything!" Arthurs face stayed red even when he was done with his little explanation.

"...Fousososo your all red like Lovi~! It's so cute~!" Antonio smiled just now realizing how similar Arthur is to Romano, with the way they act towards things. But there was something different about the British teen in front of him and he couldn't figure out what.

"I am not cute!" Arthur's face deepened in colour.

Antonio reached over and started poking Arthur's cheek like he would do with Romano. "So squishy~"

"If you don't stop it right now I'm going to crash and we'll both be dead! I will not lose someone close to me by a car crash again!" Antonio stopped, his smile fading.

"What do you mean again?" Antonio looked at Arthur with concern in his green orbs.

"..." He sighed, "Well I lost my Mother and youngest brother in a car crash..." His eyes were focused on the road but you could see the remembrance in them." They went out shopping for me, on the fourth of July, I had wanted fireworks because it was my first 4th of July since I had moved from that boarding school in England.-"

"Why were your parents in America?"

"They had moved here before the semester was over so I just stayed in Britain for the rest of the school year then came to America to live with them. Anyroad, they we're going to Massachusetts since fireworks are illegal here, in Rhode Island. They were on route 95 when a drunk driver hit another car causing a massive pile up. My mother tried to help some of the survivors, she's a nurse, and left Peter in the car."

"Peter was your little brother?"

"Yeah...god I loved him... still do..." Arthur sighed again but continued, "Peter was in the car and without knowing it another car crashed righting into it. Crushing Peter in the car against the concrete barrier. He was dead instantly. My mother saw what happened and flung herself into it only to be hit by the same car that was swerving out of control." The car was parked at the hospital but both boys didn't move.

"I'm sorry Arthur." The Brit broke down, he started crying uncontrollably.

"I-I m-miss them A-Antonio!" He curled himself into a ball as best as he could, sobbing into his forearms.

Antonio not knowing what to do pulled Arthur into an embrace to comfort him."I know, I know. It's okay you're going to be fine." Antonio whispered into his hair rubbing his back to get him to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry...s-sorry..." Arthur stopped crying and lifted his head from Antonio's shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry, just cry if you need to." He said still rubbing Arthur's back soothingly.

"I shouldn't h-have too though! I-I should be s-stronger than t-this..." He started crying again.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Arthur. Come on let's go inside." Still crying Arthur let go of Antonio and got out of the car. He leaned on the car waiting for Antonio to get out too. "Come here."

Arthur did as he was told and walked over to the Spaniard."What do you want?" He stopped crying again but he could feel the urge to start again. He knew it was going to be a long day.

Antonio took Arthur's hand into his, "You don't have to go through it alone either. Plus I need your help to face Gilbert so If I'm strong for you will you be strong for me?"

Arthur started crying again but not as violently as before, "Y-yes, I will."

"Alright then let's go."

Both high schoolers walked into the emergency room entrance and came face to face with the same uncaring nurse as Romano did. "Um excuse me?"

"...Yes...?"

"Hola, I'm looking for-"

"You have to sit in the waiting room if you aren't here to be seen." She returned to her work, which consisted of texting on her bright pink cell phone.

"Um ok...come on Arthur." Antonio walked into the waiting room just as he was told with Arthur hanging off his arm still trying to hold in tears.

"Antonio!" Francis yelled as he saw the duo coming around the corner. "Arthur I told you to take care of him at home not bring him to the hospital! He just beat up Gilbert!"

"Francis don't yell at him! I came here because I wanted to find Gil and to make sure you didn't give me a concussion with that fucking vase." Antonio explained, he knew Arthur couldn't take any yelling when he's like this, still stuck in the past.

"Arthur what is he-...Angleterre? Why are you crying? Tonio what did you do to him?" Francis tried to take him away from Antonio fearing the worst.

"I-I'm fine! He didn't do anything, I j-just told him about m-my mum and Peter is all." He looked down, his crying fits over for now. "Can we all just calm down and wait? What have you heard about Gilbert?"

* * *

><p>The trio waited patiently in the lobby. Francis told them what the Doctors were saying about Gilbert and how Ludwig was here too. He told them about Romano being with Gilbert as well. At that point thing grow tense the air around them shifted. Francis had to tip-toe around this subject in fear of setting off Antonio again.<p>

"Why was Lovi allowed to see Gil I thought it was just for family?" Antonio's voice was smooth and calm. Not a hint of jealousy in it.

"Well he told the Doctor that he was Gilbert's boyfriend so he was allowed to see him."

"Oh alright then." Antonio didn't seem upset or angry, something changed him but Francis couldn't figure out what. Then his eyes landed on a certain Brit.

"Arthur what kind of drugs did you give him?" Francis asked suspiciously.

"W-what? Nothing! I gave him Advil(sponsor! again!) that's all!" He said squirming in his seat, holding Antonio's hand.

Francis looked down and saw their hands linked together. "Hey why are you two holding hands? That's a bit odd." Both teens looked down as well, Arthur blushed but didn't lets go. Antonio just stared at their hands.

"...I don't know...but it feels right..." Antonio said in a low voice that only Arthur could hear. "Doesn't it?" He said a bit louder to Arthur.

"Y-yeah it does..."

"I don't know why I didn't see it before...Hey I think I get it now."

"G-get what you git?"

"I wasn't in love with Lovi, I just liked the way he acted. You act the same way but I didn't have dreams about Lovi I had dreams about you. I could never wrap my head around why either. I thought that to be happy that I needed Lovi and then everything would be perfect. I almost missed out on this. Lovi and I never connected he would scream at me and push me away but with you I have actual conversations, sure we fight but we have fun in doing so. Plus Lovi needs someone to be strong for him, but I need someone to be strong for me he could never return that, he's far to damaged. I have you to be strong for but you can be strong for me sometimes...what I'm trying to say is I think I love you Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right! I have made Spain fall in love with England! *evil laugh* I think their cute together...SHUT-UP! Anyroad I also cut you off at a love confession... again! You hate me yet? I am so sorry but I had to do it...I just had to kill off Sealand. I found this mask like you know when you go to the dentists they wear that mask? Well I found one and I wore it for fun while writing England's back story...I felt like a crazy psycho murder. anyway...I want My Gilbird now! I updated just like you said! give me give me! Hehehehe soulshifter98 sent me a review she said if I update then I get Gilbird! So ...GIVE ME HIM!**


	8. More Trouble

"Y-you what?" Romano asked, face bright red.

"Ich liebe dich, attrappe" Gilbert leaned forward quickly kissing Romano's nose.

He blushed deeper, "I-I don't know any German but I hear the potato bastard say it to Feli a lot so it has to be something along the lines of love...you should know though that, ti amo troppo..." He looked down embarrassed at what he said.

"...R-really! The awesome me was worried for nothing! N-not that I was worried or anything! Kesesesesese! Ow...that still hurts..."

"Then don't laugh idiot! I don't want you to be in fucking pain!" Romano crawled into the hospital bed as best he could and just curled up next to the Prussian. Gilbert rested his hand on top of Romano's head idly playing with his hair.

"You're so sweet Roma~. When I get out of this Gott forsaken hospital I'm taking you out on a real date. Or I can try something _else _first~. Kesesesesese! ...fucking hell owwwwww, that's it don't make any jokes and beat the shit out of Tonio for me."

Romano's face flared red once again, "We are not doing _that_! And I told you to stop laughing! ...I'm not even going to talk to Antonio right now..." He looked down remembering what had taken place before Francis had found them.

"Gott verdammt! What happened? Where you hurt? Did he do something to you? You have to tell me right now Romano Lovino Vargas!" Gilbert was hysterical. He had completely forgotten about Antonio's threat towards Romano.

"I'm okay...Francis came and got me before anything could happen..." Romano nuzzled his head into the Prussian gently still afraid that maybe somehow Antonio would pop out of nowhere to finish the job. Like some freaky guy at the, Factory of Terror.

"I don't believe you, something must have happened. Francis couldn't have gotten there that fast. Now Romano tell. Me. The. Truth!"

"...Ok so he tried to rape me and yelled at me a lot...B-but I didn't do anything with him I swear! Ti amo, ti amo...I didn't mean for him to kiss me or anything!" Romano explain, still tucked under Gilbert's arm and face still pressed to his chest.

"That bastard raped you? That's it go get Luddy I have to give him some _very_ specific instructions." He said already trying to get out of the hospital bed on his own.

"No! Stay down!" Romano used as much pressure as he could to make the Prussian stay in the cot. "You can't go walking around, you could hurt yourself even more! And I said he fucking _tried _to rape meaning the jackass didn't actually succeed! Francis hit him over the head or something and stopped him." Romano tried to calm his boyfr-...Gilbert down so he wouldn't fall down some stairs or bang himself up again.

He grumbled to himself about getting his brother to still beat up his former friend just for even attempting to touch his Roma. "But Roma~! I-" Just then the doctor came back in with Ludwig on his heels.

"Alrighty then I informed your brother about your condition, so he knows you won't be leaving this hospital for a couple of days, just until you are able to walk. The healing process shouldn't be long in a few weeks you'll be able to participate in sports and such. If you're up to it I can let in your other visitors? Since visiting hours are almost over I think they want to see you."

"Yea sure send them in! I bet Francis is worried about the awesome me!"

"...Yes, yes the pervy bastard probably already found a hot chick to hit on so I am certain _you_ are what's on his mind." Romano deadpanned.

"Awww not nice Roma~."

"Well I'll go get them." The doctor excused himself from the group of teenagers.

* * *

><p>The tall doctor entered the room scanning it for the young boys he had seen before. Once he spotted them he called them over. All of them look worried, even the new comers who he assumed were also friends of Gilbert's. "He's fine and awake, you can go see him now. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you all about it. The EMT's told me he wouldn't shut up in the ambulance."<p>

Everyone smiled and followed one of the nurses to the albinos room. "Please Roma~ just a little kiss! I promise I won't- Francis! When did you get here? It doesn't matter, anyway look I have bandages everywhere don't I look cool! Like some army guy who just escaped near death!"

The room filled with Francis amused laughter, "Calm down mon ami you'll end up getting a headache if you talk to fast."

By now Romano had spotted Antonio with Arthur trailing behind him. He started to freak out and as Francis was walking closer to the gurney the scared boy grabbed onto him. He would have hung onto Gilbert but Romano didn't want to hurt him any more so Francis was the next best thing. "Francis keep him away from me!"

"Oh Lovi...I-I-"

"Hush Antonio you might make it worse, " The French teen said in a soothing voice as to not upset anyone. He held Romano close and gently petted his head. "Now Romano, Antonio isn't going to hurt you he realized his mistake and apologizes for scaring you. He didn't mean any of it, Antonio was just having a tuff time figuring out his feelings."

"YEA BUT HE TOUCHED ROMANO HE HAS TO PAY!" Gilbert yelled, untangling himself from the scratchy sheets and standing up. He staggered forward clutching the pole his IV's were hung up on.

Antonio backed away and grasped Arthurs hand. "Listen Gilbert, I thought I loved Lovi but I was wrong. I was so caught up in have a perfect life I almost missed my true love...Arthur..." Arthur smiled sweetly but stayed slightly behind Antonio.

Romano looked up from his spot in Francis arms, "Antonio? "

"Y-yes Lovi...?" Romano let go of his make shift Gilbert and started to walk towards Antonio. Gilbert reacted and clasped Romano's shoulder. "Gil it's okay, let go." He reluctantly let go and sat back down on the gurney. Romano continued. Once he reached the Spaniard his tears started to spill out. He lurched forward and pulled Antonio into a hug murmuring harshly into his ear, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"Oh Lovi I should be the one saying I'm sorry! " Antonio returned then hug but quickly let go because of the glare he could see coming from Gilbert over Romano's shoulder.

"Romano come here." Gilbert said in an agitated voice.

"I don't have to listen to you bastard!"

"Oh no the happy couple in a fight come on children best let them handle it." Francis pushed everyone out of the room closing the door behind himself leaving the two alone once again.

"Romano!" Gilbert all but yelled this. It scared Romano, he had never hear the Prussian be so angry and serious before. Romano quietly walked over to Gilbert and sat beside him on the hospital bed. "Are you just going to forgive him now? After what he did to you." He spat those two sentences out like he couldn't even begin to fathom that happening.

"I do forgive him! He's my friend and I don't want to lose that friendship!" Romano didn't dare meet his eyes he was a little too scared of what that action might do.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU! " Gilbert grabbed Romano shoulders and forced him to look at him by tilting Romano's chin upwards. "Romano things can't go back to the way it was, you can't be friends with Toni like that and expect to have me there. My friendship with that ass is over now and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please understand Romano, I love you I don't want you in this hospital next."

Romano stood up and walked to the door with tears in his eyes, "Gilbert I can't do that, I can't lose Antonio and you but...Antonio needs me and Arthur to help him through this. He needs help with his anger problem and I wouldn't be a good friend if I just left him. I hope you can realize though, that I love you very much but if that's how you're going to treat Toni, then you might end up treating me that way...Goodbye Gilbert..." Romano dashed out of the room with Gilbert calling his name and four pairs of eyes on his back. He didn't stop until he reached the bus station. He was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so so so sorry! I know it's late very late bu-bu-but...PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I had writers block and this is all I could think of! I'm sorry!...I don't think now would be a good time to promote my other story...but It's called 'The Lost American' and it's usuk and in the pirate era. So if you like pirate I suggest you go check it out. uhhhh that's it oh and please reveiw!**


	9. Advice from the Freshman

"Mein Gott bruder! It's been three weeks, come out of your room…"

"No." Gilbert has been locked in his bedroom ever since he got home from the hospital. He's been fine for a whole week now, doc said he had a clean bill of health and no more fights with crazy Spaniards. The albino couldn't bring himself to attend school either, just thinking about Romano caused his heart to hurt if he were to actually see him, he would break down right then and there.

Ludwig stood outside his big brothers door again that week tiring to coax him out for school." Gilbert, please? You have to go to school or else you'll fail."

"Fuck off Luddy." Came the mumbled response.

"That's it!" Ludwig kicked down the door, telling himself he'll fix it later. Gilbert didn't even flinch just laid on his bed with his head shoved under a pillow. The younger fast walked to the end of his bed were the Prussians feet were hanging off and grabbed the pale ankles of his brother and pulled roughly, Gilbert landing on the wooden floor with a _ker-thunk_. Ludwig dragged Gilbert, who gave no complaint just the occasional groan, by his feet down the hallway, staircase, and out the front door.

He uncumbersomely dropped Gilbert onto the ground in the middle of their lawn. Gilbert groaned but made no move to get up. Ludwig walked calmly around the side of the house and came to stop in front of the sprinkler switch. With a flick of his wrist he had turned them on full blast. "He should get up now…"

Ludwig was confused where was the cursing and stomping about like a five year old? He walked back around and shook his head disappointedly. "He's really suffering…" Gilbert still hadn't moved even as the sprinklers had soaked him to the bone."Fine, Stay like this but I'm sure Romano misses you just as much."

"He does?" _Finally! It speaks!_

"Yes, you should go see him maybe apologize?" Gilbert got up walking to his brother.

"Thanks bro! And I don't even have to take a shower now, how bout a hug?!"

"Stay away from me!" Gilbert moved forward crushing his brother while also getting him just as wet as he was. "I hate you."

"You love me that's why you tried to cheer me up. I'm gonna go get dressed now, thanks again Luddy." About ten minutes later Gilbert was dressed, feed, and out the door earlier than his brother again.

* * *

><p>He reached the school early too, so the albino just headed up to his class to wait out the next fifteen minutes. <em>At least I have history first so I can see Roma first thing today!...I miss him, I was a moron for starting a fight with him about Toni. <em>Once he reached Mr. Hodge's classroom he tested the door to see if it was unlocked, which it was, he welcomed himself in not expecting to see anyone else in there especially not Romano. Romano had his head down, he seemed to be sleeping. _How long has he been here…maybe I should wake him up? _

Slowly he maneuvered his way around desks and placed his stuff down. "Romano? Roma, wake up…" Gilbert gently shook his shoulder.

"Tonio, fuck off I'm tired." Romano buried his head further into his crossed arms.

Hurt flickered in the Prussians eyes, _He's thinking about _him_? Does he not love me anymore? Did he move onto Toni? I-I… Toni that son of a bitch I'll kill him I-…calm down, just calm down. Talk to him and everything will be fine._

"Romano it's me wake up please?" Gilbert shook him again.

The Italian stirred awake still thinking it was Antonio. Over the past weeks he's helped Antonio with his anger problem along with Arthur but he was having trouble too. He was finally together with his crush whom he's loved for years and it was ripped away from him in the same day. Antonio has been checking up on him every morning no matter what class he's been in. Gilbert was gone so Antonio decided to step up for a little while making sure Romano was alright.

"Antonio for god's sake I-…G-Gil?" Romano stared in shock at the albino in front of him, an entire three weeks without seeing him and now there he is standing right in front of him.

"Look, Roma I'm sorry and I miss you will you forgive me?"

"Gil…you fucking bastard!"

"Wha…?" Romano stood up and was glaring daggers at Gilbert.

"You've been gone for three fucking weeks; I went to the hospital because I felt bad for just yelling at you and leaving you alone, so when I get there and ask about you the doctor says you're home. I ask the fucking potato bastard if you were alright he says you're in the hospital. By that point I'm pissed, either he doesn't want me to talk to you or you told him you don't want to see me. Three weeks, three fucking weeks I was worried about you, no one would tell me anything and you didn't come to school." Romano yelled tears falling over his cheeks.

"Roma I'm sorry, please don't cry."

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" With that Romano bolted out of the class room ignoring all the students that crowded around them, watching the scene unfold. He also tuned out the Prussian currently calling out to him to come back.

Without really watching where he was running smashed right into someone. He quickly picked himself up and was planning to continue to run but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Lovi? I was just coming to see you!...wait what's wrong?...You're crying!?" Antonio walked the few steps to Romano and tilted his chin up to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"I-I'm not fucking crying…s-shit…" He gave up on trying to hold back the pain and let his tears flow freely. Slowly the Spaniard encircled his arms around his small friend to comfort him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Gilbert's back…" Romano mumbled into Antonio's chest.

"That's great! So why are you crying?" He asked not understanding the inner turmoil stirring in Romano. The Italian didn't really indulge his friend about tiring to visit Gilbert.

Romano sighed in aggravation, "I just am…Listen you're going to be late and I'm sure tea bastard is waiting for you so just go I'll be fine."

Antonio looked around the near empty hall and bid Romano goodbye and good luck.

"Stop crying right now Romano. You have to be strong…strong…" Romano spoke quietly to himself as he prepared to reenter his class room. The shaky Italian took a deep breath and walked to his seat. Expecting Gilbert to ask questions about running away and the yelling, apologize, and fuss over him but none of that came. Sitting down Romano glanced over to Gilbert; who was looking fine like they hadn't just been fighting.

_What the hell!? He's supposed to be all over me…not that I want him touching me I'm mad at him…but come on what the hell! _

"Oi, Gil." Romano poked the Prussians side harshly.

"What?" Came the harsh response, it's like he didn't care about anything anymore well more than usual.

"I..um…n-nothing…it's just…" Romano stumbled with his words; he was shocked with his boyfriends behavior.

"Vargas! Weillschmidt! Save you chit chat for outside of class! If I hear one more word out of you two it's detention for both of you!" Mr. Hodge bellowed. He was fed up with the blatant disrespect his students had for him. Everyone in the room hushed down and the history lesson was resumed.

"Can we talk later then?" Romano whispered to Gilbert.

"That's it detention for an hour after school! You will both report here at the end of the day!" The teacher snapped.

"Good going princess." Gilbert hissed out, returning to his note taking.

_He called me princess…I don't think it's supposed to hurt this much when he says it. It's like I mean so little to him he has to revert back to that awful nickname. What the hell happened in the five minuets that I was gone that made him hate me so much?_

* * *

><p>Class ended and the day filtered normally until lunch. Now since Gilbert was gone Romano has been sitting with Francis, Tonio, and Arthur when he had lunches with them. Today Romano just wanted to sit and talk with his brother and if that meant sitting with Ludwig and the rest of the freshman scum then so be it.<p>

"Hey Lovi why are you heading to the freshman table?" Antonio called out from the lunch line.

"I'm just going to sit with Feli today ok?"

"Alright tell him and Ludwig said hi!"

Romano continued walking and once he reached the table he plopped himself right next to his brother. "Feli, Antonio says hi."

"AHH!...oh fratello hey!" Feliciano hugged his older brother after calming down from his near heart attack. "Not that I'm not happy you're here but way are you sitting with me?"

"Oh and potato bastard?" Romano ignored his brother for now in favor of insulting his brother's boyfriend.

"What…?" Ludwig answered back wirily.

"Fuck you, you lying bastard." Romano said deathly calm. Ludwig was expecting this anyway, that day when Romano came over looking for Gilbert he had told Romano he was at the hospital still. It was just that his brother was upset so he figured him seeing Romano wasn't the best thing for Gilbert.

"Ve~ Lovi why would you say that to Luddy he's not a liar, he's nice!?"

"It doesn't matter…anyway Feli I just wanted to talk to you…and potato head over there."

"I'm all hears Lovi! What is it?" Feliciano sang happily.

"Me too?" The German asked surprised.

"Yes you too, it's about Gil…" Romano paused and when no one said anything else he continued, "Well I yelled at him this morning and he just kept say he was fucking sorry but I just ran away like I usually do. I bumped into Tonio and he made me feel a little better so I went back to class but Gil was acting strange. He was just acting harsh and angry towards me but I don't know what I did… anyway Since we were talking in class, well more like I was trying to tell him I was sorry and ask if we could talk it out, up front gave us detention. Then Gil said 'Nice going princess' or something like that but he called me princess!"

"So, East always calls you that." Ludwig butted in not really understanding.

"Yes but Luddy he called him that playfully before, not when he was mad at Lovi and he stopped calling him that after a while so he's kinda like throwing it in his face. Right Lovi? You did tell me he stopped calling you princess. "

"Yea so I have no idea why he's acting this way!" At that moment the bell rang, all the students who crowed up the stuffy cafeteria headed to their last class of the day since it was forth lunch.

"I don't know Fratello but just try talking to him in detention." Feliciano said gathering his trash and walking away with Ludwig. Romano sat in the nearly empty lunchroom for a few minutes thinking things over. He finally threw out his uneaten lunch and headed up to class.

_I'll hope he'll listen to me…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so after forever I finally did something! I don't know if it's any good but I had started this chapter and it just kept tuning out like crap so after a while I wrote this it may still be crap but I'm happy with it. I don't know if I brushed up on this or not but Feli is in 9****th**** grade and Romano is in 10****th**** while the rest of the gang and Arthur are in 11****th****. Oh and there's most likely going to be 2 more chapters then I 'm done so enjoy this while it lasts!**


	10. At last there is peace

All day Romano worried about what the end of school would bring. When math class came to an end he would have to face Gilbert. He didn't even want to think about what could happen, after years of pain he was finally able to be with the one he loved and now it could be all over before it even began. Romano's talk with Felicano didn't help much either, it didn't stop the swirling sensation in his stomach.

The bell rang loud and clear throughout every classroom signaling the end of school. Romano gathered his belongings as slow as humanly possible. His teacher sportj g a sour look, she wanted to go home not wait for a heartbroken student to collotect his books. Romano was the last one out of the room, his teacher sighing in relief. He shuffled out into the hallway making sure to keep his head down. Students bustling past him all eager to go home. Once at his light blue metal locker Romano carefully put all his belongings away, even his backpack. No homework ment no weight to carry home. He must have taken longer than he thought because Aurther and Antonio had caught up to him. Usually Romano is long gone by the time the couple get out of their own lovey world of their new relationship.

"Lovi! I haven't seen you since lunch, and you didn't even sit with me.I wanted to ask how Gil was." The spainard spoke cheerfully completely ignoring Romano's frustrated look.

"Gilbert? Don't you guys have English together? Why didn't you just ask him yourself then? The small teen slammed his locker shit and began to walk off to dentetion, still not ready for his love life to end.

" He wasn't there, guess he skipped."

"That got skipped class again!? I hope his teacher wrote him up!" Aruther was about to lose it, he took his class presidency serouisly.

Trying to defend his friend and sooth his boyfriends rage he didn't even notice Romano slinking away. "He wasn't here the rest of the day? Maybe he's not going to detention either...he's avoiding me, I guess he really does hate me." Romano whispered to himself. His eyes stinging slightly with unushered tears. the teen paused in front of the metal and glass door. At this point he was just procrastinating and if he waited any longer he would have to serve another detention. Romano slowly opened the door hoping the Gilbert would both be there and not be there.

Gilbert wasn't there, his seat vacant. Beathing a small sigh of relief Romano nodded to his teacher and then sat down. "OK then looks like Gilbert will be getting an extra detention for being absent. I want you to write me a 3 paragraph response on why its not polite to talk during a lesson." All of a sudden the door is slammed open, the sound reverberating off the concrete walls. A certain silver hair teenager stood in the doorframe out of breath and panting.

" I'm so sorry I'm late I was getting chewed out by the principal for skipping today. I have a note." Staggering into the room gilbert handed the official pass from the office and then took a seat right next to Romano but not nothing to acknowledge the other teen.

"Yes...uhhh well fine." repeated the assignment then excused himself to quickly pick up his daughter from preschool, he would only be gone for tewnty minutes tops. He instructed the teacher next door to check in on them once in a while.

The second the door was closed gilbert rounded on Romano. "Look Roma I-"

" I don't want to hear it. I get it I won't bother you anymore, we're over." The brunette turned his head away now letting the tears fall on the desk top.

"What! No Romano I don't want us to be over!" Glibert reached his hand out to grab the Italians shoulder, turning him around to look into his eyes. "I love you, we haven't even started yet it can't end."

" why do you care! You hate me now for whatever reason. You wouldn't even look at me when I came back into the to this morning. Then you spit that awful nickmane at me. You haven't been here in weeks and I can't take it Gil!"

Gilbert pulled the small teen into a crushing hug, hiding his face in Romano's shoulder. " I'm sorry Romano I was just bitter about...about everything. I saw you and Toni this morning,you both looked pretty uhhh close so I figured you moved on to be honest. Then I saw him with Aruther and I realized I was just being stupid."

Tears free flowed down Romano's face, " But for three weeks you-"

"I know Roma I know. I'm a jackass but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Romano gripped tighter to his boyfriend never wanting to let go. "I love you too Gil." The teens stayed in each others arms until their teacher came back soon after. The boys got their happy ending and even though they still fought they never forgot how stupid they were in high school.


End file.
